


Warmth and Peace

by twilitfalchion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilitfalchion/pseuds/twilitfalchion
Summary: Marth is not unscathed by the horrors he witnessed in the War of Shadows, but his closest friend Shiida is there to support him through his struggles.
Relationships: Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Kudos: 14





	Warmth and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A few phrases are taken from in-game quotes because this is my first fanfic and I'm not very experienced with writing dialogue. I hope you enjoy it!

At the conclusion of the War of Shadows, the forces of Altea, led by the boy prince Marth, returned to their homeland, secure in the knowledge that the safety of the world had been preserved through their heroic efforts. Indeed, this victory caused the Altean citizenry to hail Marth as the “Hero-King,” a title he would bashfully, but politely dismiss, saying instead: “I am no Hero-King. I only stopped the war thanks to my many allies." However, while Marth and the Archanean League had been successful in their efforts against the forces of Medeus, the emotional burdens placed upon Marth by the needless bloodshed he and his army had witnessed and participated in was something he would still contend with in the weeks and months following the war’s end.  
____________________________

The unpleasant experience of waking in a cold sweat with his heart racing, breath short, and mind clouded by visions of the corpses of his felled enemies was not a new one for Marth. At only sixteen years old, he had been a witness to the visceral atrocities of war, the kind of memories that made even the fiercest of soldiers falter in their steps once the fighting was done. Realizing that the bliss of sleep is now unreachable for him, Marth rises from his bed, washes his face with the basin in the far corner of his room, dresses himself, and proceeds to descend the stairs of Castle Altea. As he passes through the hallways to exit the castle and let the night air renew his mind and body, the prince remains unaware of the eyes that had caught sight of his movements and the individual who had decided to follow him to wherever he was going. 

After countless nights of having been stirred from sleep by nightmares and disturbing memories, Marth had made the ornate garden to the west of Castle Altea a frequent place to visit to help ward off the unpleasant thoughts that would assault his mind. However, on this night, the disquieted prince is not alone in his escape from the confines of his home. Although initially anxious at the sound of footsteps alerting him to someone’s presence, Marth is immediately relieved to see the face of the Talysian princess Shiida, his childhood friend and (although he is far too embarrassed to admit it, even within himself) the girl who had claimed his affections and devotion before it had even occurred to him that he was capable of holding such feelings for another person.

While comforted by her presence, Marth is also rendered speechless at her appearance under the moon’s light, causing a faint warmth to rise in his face. Arrayed in a dark blue nightgown and robe with golden accents along the collar, sleeves, and lapel, Shiida’s naturally striking blue hair and eyes are only enhanced by her choice in nightwear. Not wanting to appear as though he is staring (although he is), Marth chooses to speak first to break the silence.

“You know it is not safe for you to be out here unprotected. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to look King Talys in the eye.” At this statement, an expression of sadness sweeps over Marth’s face before glancing back towards Shiida as she responds.

“I am thankful for your concern, but why have you left the protection of your home to do the same? You are just as vulnerable as I am even though there is no conflict taking place presently. I…worry for your safety as well.”  
“The moon is so radiant to behold on nights like these. It is both calming and refreshing when sleep is out of reach.” Although not exactly true, Marth does not wish to burden his friend with his mental battles. However, his partial deception does not escape Shiida’s notice. 

At his unconvincing reply, she steps closer to her friend and takes his hand, saying earnestly: “Marth, I know you. I’ve known you since we were but children. You don’t have to express to me what is bothering you; but know that I will be more than glad to listen and help you bear it.”

The sincerity of her words and warmth in her smile affect him so strongly that his emotional defenses fall away, and he begins to describe to her the haunting visions that had been afflicting him in his dreams. Of him impaling soldier after soldier with his sword and watching the blood stain his skin and clothing. Of him concluding that the families of these soldiers must think Altea a nation of bloodthirsty monsters for the actions of both Marth and his army during the war. Of the corpses of the countless allies lost due to his pitiable guidance in the myriad battles they had fought in their campaign against Gharnef and Medeus. 

As the boy prince confides in his closest friend about the mental anguish he has endured, he doesn’t realize that tears have begun to stream down his face and that his words have become increasingly incoherent. Unfazed by his display of emotion, the princess of Talys pulls him into her embrace and allows Marth to be the sensitive boy prince that he truly is instead of the valiant Hero-King Altea has come to expect of him. In this quiet moment between the two adolescents, Marth can finally release the repressed emotions, thoughts, and traumas he had developed during the war amongst the nations of Archanea. When his sobs begin to subside, Shiida reassuringly says to the boy she has known since her youth (and has adored for almost as long): “Marth, never feel that you must hide your thoughts and emotions for the sake of your country. You are human just like the rest of us and you should be considered as such.” Pausing while considering her words, she continues: “If you don’t mind, I would gladly walk beside you and support you as you assume your responsibilities as king of Altea, emotionally and politically, if you would do the same for me.”

Surprised and flustered by the potential implications of Shiida’s words, Marth stutters: “Y-you would do that? I would be honored if that were to happen. A-are you sure you would want to undertake that kind of burden?” 

With a smile on her face, Shiida replies: “Of course, Marth. And I would continue to do so for as long as you would have me. We have been close friends since childhood, and I have no intention of ending that.” Warmth and peace flood Marth as he hears these words coming from his friend, although a small part of the prince is disappointed to hear the word friend be emphasized so strongly.

“Then I would be honored to have you as my closest companion and adviser, and I promise to walk beside you and be the same for you in your responsibilities as Talysian royalty. Thank you, Shiida.”

With one last embrace, Marth and Shiida depart from the garden back to the protection of Castle Altea. As they relish the night air and stroll back to the castle, Marth feels a lightness in his heart and mind that he has not felt for a very long time, and he reclaims the peace of sleep that night thanking Naga that he has been so deeply blessed to have Shiida and their wonderful friendship as a constant throughout his life.


End file.
